GAMING SENSE
by Araranii
Summary: "My gaming sense tells me that I must get him." You, who knows but never open your ears to hear my deep feelings. An old worn-out story plot about a cute student, and the most barbarian student in Seoul [VKOOK] – This might be super-silly and cheesy!
Gaming Sense

| "My gaming sense tells me that I must get him." | You, who knows but never open your ears to hear my deep feelings. | An old worn-out story plot about a cute student, and the most barbarian student in Seoul [VKOOK] – This might be super-silly and cheesy!

* * *

Jungkook memegang ranselnya dengan erat. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah kanannya. Kosong? Bagus! Arah kiri? Kosong juga, sip! Belakang? Kosong! Yay! Jungkook tersenyum lega. Akhirnya kali ini dia bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenang, aman dan nyaman.

Jungkook lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Dia berjalan dengan senyum tanpa henti. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, dimana dia hanya akan cemberut selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Hari ini sepertinya _mood_ -nya sedang sangat bagus.

"Hai, my Cookies!" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapannya.

Jungkook menggeram frustrasi. Haah~ Baru saja _mood_ -nya membaik, sekarang _mood_ -nya harus _down_ lagi.

Jungkook memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya dan berusaha untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Orang itu menjawil lengan Jungkook berkali-kali yang membuat Jungkook risih. "Cookiesssss~ What's wrong with you?"

Oke, Jungkook menyerah!

"Apakah Sunbaenim tidak punya kegiatan lain? Saya merasa sangat lelah karena terus diikuti oleh Sunbaenim. Apa Sunbaenim ini stalker? Kalau iya, tolong hentikan!" cerca Jungkook tanpa henti.

Tapi sayangnya, Sunbae berambut merah menyala seperti alien yang bernama Taehyung itu hanya nyengir saja menghadapi ocehan ganas Jungkook. Taehyung malah meraih tangan Jungkook dan menciumnya. Jungkook sampai melotot melihatnya.

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua. Cookie mau cepat tua?"

Jungkook langsung menarik tangannya. Huh, Sunbaenim-nya itu memang sudah gila!

Taehyung tiba-tiba berjongkook dihadapannya. "Cookies, berkencanlah denganku! Jadilah pacarku! Mari hidup bersama sampai tua!"

Pernyataan cinta yang 'why-so-sudden' lagi. Lagi lagi, dan lagi. Jungkook sampai bingung mau bagaimana meresponnya.

"Bisakah Sunbaenim menyingkir dari hadapan saya? Saya harus masuk kelas," ujar Jungkook sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas yang berada tepat di belakang Taehyung.

Ucapan Jungkook tadi sedikit keras. Sehingga semua teman sekelasnya mendengar ucapannya. Semua teman kelasnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdo'a dalam hati. Semoga makhluk imut bernama Jeon Jungkook itu masih bisa selamat dengan bagian tubuh lengkap karena habis mencaplok ketua preman sekolah tepat dihadapannya langsung.

"Oh oke kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang!" Taehyung ber- _acting_ dengan menampilkan wajah sedihnya, lalu berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia kembali lagi di hadapan Jungkook dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir suci Jeon Jungkook.

"Bubyeee, Cookies!" ujar Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya. "KIM TAEHYUNG BANGSAT!"

* * *

 **VKOOK/TAEKOOK**

Komposisi : FF ini dibuat - **iseng** \- dengan mencampurkan sedikit bubuk kemanisan dan kejutekan Jeon Jungkook, lalu ditambahkan dengan benih-benih ke-preman-an Kim Taehyung. Jadi mungkin rasanya agak asem-manis. Kalo rasanya nggak enak, mending langsung klik tombol _close_ aja, okay?

Disclaimer : Bangtan punya BigHit, VKOOK punya orang tuanya masing-masing, Yoongi punya saya /digampar/ :v

 _For celebrate Bangtan's comeback, I present you : Gaming Sense._

* * *

"Kau tidak sedang main-main kan, Tae?"

Taehyung yang sedang menikmati rokoknya di atap sekolah yang merupakan _basecamp_ kelompoknya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hm," jawab Taehyung dengan malas.

Jimin menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Eiyyy~ Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu adiknya Yoongi-hyung?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia adik kekasihmu?" Taehyung mendengus. Selalu saja nama Min Yoongi yang disebut oleh Jimin. Dia sampai bosan. "Adik dan kakak sama saja, sama-sama ganas."

"Ganas begitu, dia sebenarnya baik tahu!" Ujar Jimin dengan penuh pembelaan.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung menyahut, "Aku penasaran, apa dia juga ganas di ranjang, Jim?"

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, "YA! Barusan kau bilang apa, Jung Hoseok?!"

Hoseok pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Ah~ Kalau Jungkook sih pasti . . . "

"Berani membayangkan Jungkook diranjang, kupotong lidahmu, wahai Jung Hoseok!"

Hoseok langsung menutup mulutnya, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Ucapan preman sekolahan nomor satu di Seoul itu tidak pernah main-main. Taehyung bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari perkataannya. Hoseok tidak menyangka bahwa respon Taehyung akan seperti ini. Padahal tadi sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda.

"O-oh wow, kau ternyata benar-benar menyukainya, Tae?" tanya Hoseok dengan sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula," Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata, "My gaming sense tells me that I must get him."

* * *

Taehyung tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Jungkook. Sebenarnya dia ingin ke kantin, karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Tapi ternyata, Jeon Jungkook berhasil mengalihkan atensinya. Urusan perut bisa diatur nanti, pikirnya.

"Hey, kau!" Panggil Taehyung pada salah seorang adik kelasnya.

Adik kelasnya itu celingukan ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di koridor, dia lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal, "Iya, kau! Cepat kesini!"

Adik kelasnya langsung menuju Taehyung dengan pandangan takut. "A-ada apa, Sun-sun-sunbaenim?"

"Belikan aku pizza, toppingnya cheese. Cheese oke?" Adik kelas Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Lalu minumnya, hmm, Americano saja. Ini uangnya!" Meskipun Taehyung seorang preman, tapi dia bukan preman tukang palak. Dia sendiri mengakui, uangnya lebih banyak dari siapapun yang ada di sekolah ini. "Kau ingat pesananku?"

"I-iya, Sunbaenim."

"Ya sudah! Pergi sana! Mengganggu pemandangan saja!" Bentak Taehyung. Adik kelasnya yang kena semprot Taehyung langsung berlari terbirit-birit.

Taehyung lalu berbalik menuju tujuan utamanya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jungkook, yang kini tertimpa cahaya matahari. Indah, menurut Taehyung. Kulit bayinya, wajah manisnya. Ouh, betapa inginnya Taehyung mengerubuti hoobae kesayangannya itu, seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Tapi itu hanya kiasan, karena sampai kapanpun Taehyung tidak mau menjadi semut. Harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi menolak disamakan dengan semut.

Setelah sampai tepat di belakang Jungkook, Taehyung menepuk punggung pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hai, Cookies!" Taehyung mendengar dengan jelas Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Sedang apa?"

"Kau melihatnya dengan jelas, Sunbaenim!" Ucap Jungkook dengan ketus.

"Melukis? Uhhh, membosankan sekali."

Jungkook hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya. Taehyung yang merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Jungkook akhirnya berinisiatif untuk berdiri di depan Jungkook. Dia lalu membalikkan papan lukis Jungkook dan menaruh papan itu di belakangnya. Sehingga kini Taehyung berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook.

"Kasar sekali kau, wahai hoobae-nim! Beraninya kau mengabaikan Sunbaenim tampan yang ada di depanmu ini?"

Tampan katanya? Jungkook sungguh ingin muntah. Dasar narsis! "Maaf, Sunbaenim. Saya tidak pernah meminta Sunbaenim untuk berada di depan saya."

"Ish! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih, Cookies!" Gemas Taehyung sambil menjepit hidung Jungkook. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menjawab pernyataan cintaku?"

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung. Ini orang kurang kerjaan sekali sih, batin Jungkook. "Tolong jangan ganggu saya Sunbaenim."

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas ucapan Jungkook, seseorang sudah memanggil nama Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

"Jungkook-aaaah~" seru seseorang dari belakang Jungkook.

Orang itu, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis, berlari dengan tergesa menuju Jungkook. Saat akan sampai di hadapan Jungkook, gadis itu sebenarnya hendak memeluk si imut, namun Taehyung sudah menghalangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Taehyung.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya. "Oh, ayolah Taehyung. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jungkook. Ini penting! Important! Urgent, you know?!"

Well, Jungkook tahu kalau keduanya satu kelas, tapi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ada gadis yang berlaku tidak sopan –katakanlah _friendly_ \- kepada anak pemilik sekolah, dan si anak pemilik sekolah bereaksi biasa saja, cukup mengejutkannya. Kalau orang lain, Jungkook yakin si anak pemilik sekolah yang dibicarakannya, alias Kim Taehyung, Sunbaenim berengsek itu pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya.

"Tapi tidak usah pake peluk-peluk!" Seru Taehyung. "Aku sudah tahu bagaimana tabiatmu, wahai manusia bernama Yura! Kau selalu memeluk Cookies-ku dengan seenak jidat lebarmu itu!"

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Jungkook hanya bisa menebar senyum canggung melihat pertengkaran tidak berguna kedua Sunbaenim-nya. Jungkook lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Sunbaenim-nya itu.

"Apa yang Yura-nuna ingin bicarakan denganku?"

"Ohmygosh, Jungkook! Ini berita penting!" Yura mengatakan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan penuh semangat. "Impianmu akhirnya terkabul!"

Jungkook mengernyit heran, "Impian?"

"Pelukis favoritmu, Kim Namjoon, dia mengadakan pameran di Hongdae minggu depan!"

Kim Namjoon, adalah seorang pelukis kenamaan asal Korea Selatan. Selama ini dia lebih sering tinggal di Jepang dari pada di negara asalnya. Dia bahkan sudah puluhan kali mengadakan pameran di luar negeri, namun belum pernah sekalipun dia mengadakan pameran lukisannya di negerinya sendiri.

"Nuna serius?!"

"Iya!"

Jungkook berseru dengan girang. "Kalau begitu aku harus datang!"

Inilah saatnya, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kim Namjoon mengadakan pameran di Korea. Dan Jungkook tidak boleh melewatkannya.

"Kau harus!" Namun kemudian, tatapan Yura menjadi sedih. "Sayangnya . . ."

"Sayangnya?" ulang Jungkook.

"Sayangnya pameran itu private. Kita tidak akan bisa masuk gedung pameran kalau tidak punya undangan."

"Ah, begitu~"

Baru saja dia terbang ke atas langit, namun sedetik kemudian dia dihempaskan lagi ke bumi. Hah, lagipula mana mungkin kan pelukis sekelas Namjoon mengadakan pameran umum –dan gratis-, tentunya pamerannya hanya akan dihadiri orang-orang sekelas para menteri atau presiden.

Jungkook tersenyum lemah, memangnya siapa dirinya?

Yura yang melihat senyum penuh kesedihan di wajah Jungkook langsung berseru, "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Yura meraih tangan Jungkook. "Kudengar Jung-seonsaengnim mengenal Kim Namjoon. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan padanya."

Mata Jungkook langsung kembali bersinar. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ayo ikut aku. Kita temui Jung-seonsaengnim!"

Akhirnya dua orang itu segera berlari untuk menemui sang Seonsaengnim di ruangannya, dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Sesaat kemudian Taehyung sadar, dia sendirian di sini.

"Hey, Cookies! Yura!" Teriak Taehyung. "Kenapa aku jadi ditinggalkan begini?!" Keluhnya.

Namun Taehyung mengingat sesuatu. Sebuah nama, yang sangat sangat familier baginya. Mengingat nama itu, membuat Taehyung menyeringai.

"Kim Namjoon, eh?" Taehyung tersenyum licik. Sayangnya mode 'cool'-nya itu dirusak oleh perutnya yang berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya. "Eh iya, makananku tadi dimana? Si kunyuk itu kenapa belum kembali juga?! Sialan!"

* * *

Jimin menghentikan acara ber- _dance_ ria-nya saat melihat sang pimpinan yang tiba di _basecamp_ dengan muka super kusut. Jimin langsung mendekati pimpinannya yang sudah berbaring di sofa itu.

"Hey, Tae!"

"Hm," jawab Taehyung dengan malas.

"Aku ada info baru."

"Hm?"

Jimin berdecak kesal. Astaga, apakah tidak ada kata lain selain 'hm' yang bisa diucapkan oleh Kim Taehyung.

"Kata mata-mata kita di perbatasan. Beberapa hari ini anak SMA Young Dong banyak terlihat disekitar sekolah kita." Jimin menghentikan ucapannya. Setelah melihat kawannya itu sedikit bereaksi, dia akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Awalnya anak-anak itu tidak tampak mencurigakan. Tapi kemarin, mereka menyerang beberapa orang kita."

Taehyung langsung terbangun. Dia menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, hah?!"

Taehyung lalu memukuli kepala Jimin dengan kertas koran yang entah bagaimana bisa bergeletakan di bawah sofa. Sepertinya kertas koran itu milik Hoseok. Mengingat Hoseok adalah ketua klub literatur yang rajin membaca. Belajar menjadi preman teladan, begitu kata Hoseok beberapa waktu lalu saat Taehyung bertanya kenapa dia mengajukan diri menjadi ketua klub literatur.

Jimin berteriak kesakitan, "Sorry, Tae! Aduh! Aww!"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, bodoh?!" Bentak Taehyung sambil terus memukuli kepala Jimin.

"Iya, maaf! Aduh kepalaku~"

* * *

Ini masih jam delapan malam, namun jalanan sudah cukup sepi dan sunyi. Diantara kesunyian itu, ada salah satu titik yang cukup ramai. Tepatnya di sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Di sana terdapat dua kelompok pemuda yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka membawa banyak senjata, seperti pecahan botol, ikat pinggang, catokan, bahkan ada juga yang membawa pemusnah nyamuk yang masih berbunyi 'ngiung-ngiung'.

"Kalian yakin ingin menantang kami? Duh, anak manja macam kalian mana bisa melawan kelompok kami?!"

Ucapan itu disambut teriakan dan suitan dari para anak muda di sisi kanan. Mereka sepertinya masih pelajar, karena mereka jelas-jelas mengenakan seragam sekolah. Anak-anak itu tertawa terbahak dan tidak menghiraukan puluhan pelajar yang ada di sisi berlawan, yang kepalanya mulai berasap.

"Hari ini kekuasaanmu akan musnah, Kim Taehyung!" Teriak salah satu siswa di sisi kiri.

Teriakan itu juga disambut dengan tawa dan suitan oleh para pemuda di sisi kiri. Yang membuat para pemuda di sisi kanan murka.

"Oh, benarkah?" Suara sorak-sorai yang sebelumnya berkumandang tiba-tiba lenyap. "Baiklah kalau kalian ingin bertarung. Tapi," Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan. Sehingga dia kini berada di tengah kedua kelompok pemuda itu. "Aku tidak ingin ada senjata tajam. Kalau kalian ingin bertarung, bertarunglah dengan dewasa. Mari bertarung tanpa senjata."

Salah satu ketua pemuda di sisi kiri melangkahkan kakinya, sehingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung. "Kau tidak usah khawatir." Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap satu per satu anggotanya. "Kalian semua, buang senjata kalian!"

Menuruti perintah ketua mereka, satu persatu siswa itu membuang senjatanya masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merusak citra sekolah kalian sebagai sekolah paling mahal di Gangnam, wahai para anak manja! Tapi, aku juga bukan pengecut yang akan melarikan diri dari tantangan kurang kerjaan kalian ini. Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Taehyung dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hentikan leluconmu! Kenapa, kita tidak mulai sekarang saja, BERENGSEK!"

Teriakan itu berakhir dengan sebuah tinjuan mengenai rahang Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, namun pukulan itu tidak mampu menjatuhkannya.

Taehyung mengomando pasukannya, "SERANG!"

* * *

Jungkook tiba di sekolah dengan raut wajah bahagia. Meskipun dia agak sedikit mengantuk karena mengerjakan proposal pameran untuk klub lukisnya sampai jam satu malam, dia bersyukur karena Sunbaenim gila yang selalu mengikutinya hari ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Jungkook mengernyit melihat beberapa orang Sunbaenim dan juga teman sekelasnya terlihat babak belur. Dia lalu menghampiri salah seorang dari Sunbaenim itu.

"Jim-Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu? Kenapa merah lebam begitu?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Semalam kami ditantang anak Young Dong. Tim sekolah kita menang pertarungan sih, tapi sayangnya ada salah satu bajingan yang berani melukai wajah gantengku," ujar Jimin dengan berapi-api. "Aduh, Kook-ah. Bagaimana muka Hyung? Masih ganteng kan? Ah, mana hari Minggu nanti aku ada kencan dengan Yoongi-Hyung. Sepertinya aku harus mepermak wajahku. Apa perlu aku oplas saja? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, dia langsung pergi dari hadapan Jimin karena sudah mual dengan mode narsis Park Jimin. Lebih baik dia mendengarkan acara ceramah guru fisikanya dari pada ocehan Jimin yang sedang dalam mode narsisnya.

Jungkook lalu menghampiri lokernya. Dia ingin menaruh beberapa barangnya di loker. Setelah loker itu terbuka, dia terkejut karena ada sebuah amplop coklat di dalam lokernya yang kosong. Jungkook tidak pernah ingat dia memiliki amplop seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini amplop dari salah seorang penggemarnya?

Jungkook lalu membuka amplop itu, dia membelalakkan matanya. Undangan pameran terbatas Kim Namjoon? Siapapun yang menaruh undangan ini di lokernya, dia pasti _Guardian Angel_ Jungkook.

Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang terlihat aneh karena hanya melamun dengan mulut terbuka lebar dari tadi. Dia lalu menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Hoy!"

Jungkook akhirnya tersadar. "Iya, Gyeom?"

"Kau ini kenapa, lil bro? Melamun saja dari tadi." tanya Yugyeom heran.

Jungkook memperlihatkan undangan di tangannya. "Wow~ Kau mendapatkannya? Bukankah kau bilang Jung-saem tidak bisa membantumu mendapatkan tiketnya?"

"Ini bukan dari Jung-saem!" Seru Jungkook. "Seseorang menaruhnya di lokerku!"

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Yang jelas, dia adalah malaikat penyelamatku!"

* * *

Lima hari telah berlalu, dan kini saatnya pameran Kim Namjoon diselenggarakan. Jungkook sudah siap dengan penampilan terbaiknya. Kemeja putih polos dan celana bahan warna hitam, yang membuatnya kelihatan _cool_ dan manis secara bersamaan.

Untuk menuju ke lokasi pameran, Jungkook diantar oleh sepupu tercinta, Min Yoongi. Sepupunya itu hari ini ada janji kencan dengan sang pacar. Kebetulan sekali jalan menuju lokasi kencan Yoongi searah gedung tempat diadakannya pameran. Sehingga mereka berdua bisa berangkat bersamaan.

"Jangan pulang terlambat!" ujar Yoongi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Yoongi lalu mengantar Jungkook sampai ke depan gedung pameran yang sudah mulai ramai. Mereka berdua melihat ketatnya penjagaan pameran. Padahal ini hanya pameran lukisan biasa, mungkin karena adanya beberapa petinggi negara sehingga penjagaan pameran diperketat.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Aku bukan anak TK, Hyung. Jangan menganggapku sebagai bayi," keluh Jungkook.

"Oke oke. Yang penting kau pulang dengan selamat. Hyung pergi dulu."

Jungkook lalu menatap kepergian Hyung-nya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia sekarang sudah ada di dalam gedung.

Jungkook benar-benar terpana dengan ratusan lukisan yang terpampang di depannya. Dia takjub dengan keindahan lukisan tangan Kim Namjoon. Lukisan-lukisan itu tampak hidup. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas sekarang.

Dia lalu berkeliling. Dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung ini. Mungkin mereka para kolektor lukisan? Mereka terlihat elegan dan berdompet tebal.

Jungkook berhenti sejenak saat melihat satu lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia terus berdiri dan mengamati lukisan itu. Dia tertarik dan sungguh ingin membelinya. Sayangnya saat dia melihat harga lukisan itu, dia langsung cemberut.

"Mahal sekali," keluhnya.

"Kau mau lukisan itu?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kenapa Sunbaenim bisa ada di sini?" kaget Jungkook. "Dan wah, wajah Sunbaenim penuh lebam."

Setahu Jungkook, Sunbae _stalker_ kurang kerjaan itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya lukisan. Jadi agak sedikit mengherankan dia bisa melihat Kim Taehyung di pameran lukisan ini.

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Kau mau?" tunjuk Taehyung pada lukisan tadi.

"Mahal," lirih Jungkook.

Satu kata itu sudah cukup jelas bagi Taehyung.

"Oh, Tae? Kau datang?"

Muncul lagi seorang pria. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, bukankah itu Kim Namjoon? Jungkook langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan 'anyyeonghaseyo'. Namjoon hanya merespons tindakan Jungkook dengan senyuman.

"Kau siapanya Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dia pacarku," jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook terkejut, "Heeeh?"

"Oh, ternyata makhluk sepertimu bisa punya pacar juga?" canda Namjoon.

"Jaga mulutmu, wahai Kim Namjoon!" Taehyung menunjuk lukisan di depannya. "Lukisan yang ini jangan kau lelang. Ini buatku saja!"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung dengan tajam. Apa-apaan Sunbae-nya itu. Lukisan ini kan sudah di-klaim oleh Jungkook sedari tadi. Yah, meskipun Jungkook tahu dia tidak akan sanggup membelinya.

"Oh wow, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengan lukisanku begini, Tae?"

Taehyung langsung menarik turun lukisan yang sebelumnya terpajang di dinding itu. Sehingga lukisan itu kini berada di tangannya.

"YA! Alien! Itu lukisan berharga!" Teriak Namjoon yang melihat lukisannya diperlakukan secara 'semena-mena' oleh Taehyung.

"Ini untukku ya, Hyung." Taehyung hanya nyengir saat melihat ekspresi lelah dari wajah Namjoon. Sepertinya Namjoon sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi Taehyung. Taehyung lalu mengarahkan lukisan di tangannya ke arah Jungkook. "Dan lukisan ini dengan resmi aku berikan untukmu, wahai my cookies!"

"WHAT?"

Jungkook _speechless_. Mungkin kepala Sunbaenim-nya ini tadi sudah terbentur sesuatu sebelum datang ke pameran ini.

* * *

"Dia itu Hyung-ku, kalau kau mau tahu."

Sudah Jungkook duga. Semuanya, semuanya, semua! Mulai dari undangan pameran di lokernya, bertemu di lokasi pameran, hingga mendapatkan lukisan 'gratis' dari Kim Taehyung, semua pasti sudah direncanakan oleh Sunbae alien ini.

Bahkan pulang diantar dengan mobil Taehyung, Jungkook makin yakin ini memang sudah direncanakan.

"Kalian tidak mirip," sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung yang sedang menyetir lalu terbahak. "Akan menjadi aib kalau wajahku mirip dengannya." Taehyung lalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sombongnya. "Maaf saja, harga diriku yang tinggi ini menolak untuk dimirip-miripkan dengannya."

"Tapi Sunbae, kalo aku disuruh memilih antara kau dan Namjoon-ssi, aku pasti akan memilih Namjoon-ssi," balas Jungkook tidak kalah angkuhnya.

"Hell!" Taehyung berteriak kesal. "Kau taruh di mana mata indahmu itu, wahai Jeon Jungkook yang paling imut se-dunia? Kau tidak lihat makhluk di depanmu yang ketampanannya bak super-model ini?"

"Namjoon-ssi itu tinggi," ujar Jungkook. "Aku suka cowok yang tinggi."

Taehyung bersumpah akan membunuh Kim Namjoon nanti setibanya di rumah. Dan dia juga sudah menyiapkan seribu satu rencana agar dia bisa lebih tinggi dari Kim Namjoon. Pokoknya dia harus lebih tinggi!

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa selama ini kau selalu menolak pernyataan cintaku sih, Cookies?" keluh Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kapan Sunbaenim menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Ya ampun, apa telingamu itu tuli? Atau hatimu yang kurang peka?" Taehyung selalu bisa menghina orang dengan halus, begitu menurut Jungkook. "Aku sudah ratusan kali menyatakan cintaku padamu!"

Jungkook hanya mendengus, "Aku pikir Sunbae hanya bermain-main denganku."

"Oh, tapi aku tidak pernah bermain-main denganmu."

Memang benar Taehyung hanya mengikuti 'gaming-sense'-nya, namun entah kenapa, Jeon Jungkook adalah pengecualian. Dia bukan mainan, dia bukan _game_. Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook. Pria imut yang berhasil mengalihkan atensi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sangsi dengan ucapan Taehyung. "Sunbae hanya tertarik sekilas padaku. Setelah beberapa bulan juga Sunbae pasti akan kehilangan ketertarikan padaku."

"Kau tidak punya kepercayaan diri ya?" Penghinaan secara halus, lagi. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mencobanya denganku? Aku bahkan sudah banyak melakukan banyak hal untukmu. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau denganku?"

"Sudah saya katakan, Sunbaenim yang hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi baik. Sunbaenim hanya tertarik sesaat kepada saya." Entah kenapa cara bicara formalnya tiba-tiba kembali.

Taehyung menepikan mobilnya. Dia perlu meluruskan sesuatu di sini. "Oke, aku serius kali ini. Hey, Jeon Jungkook. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

"Apa?"

Taehyung meremat-remat setir mobilnya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mendengarnya. Besok kita periksakan telingamu ke dokter. Sehingga kau bisa mendengarkan pernyataan cintaku dengan jelas. Oke?"

Dan begitulah kisah Jeon Jungkook, makhluk imut yang tidak pernah peka dengan pernyataan cinta Kim Taehyung.

* * *

 **END.**

Apa ini?! Saya nggak tahu. Hahaha~ Kan udah dibilangin ini **'iseng'** :v _Anyway_ , _summary_ -nya kelihatan meyakinkan, kan kan kan? Pfffft~

Untuk : Enchim yang makin sekseeh, Namjoon yang suaranya menggetarkan hati (Hey! Turn it up!), Hoseok yang _part_ -nya banyak (cieeee~), Cookies yang makin imut~, Taehyung yang makin somplaks, Jin yang makin _awkward_ (ur whole life is awkward, Jin), dan Yoongi yang makin tua /Tsah/! Aku mencintai kalian (dalam hati : Aku cuma cinta Yoongi, week~).

Oh ya ARMY yeorobun, jangan lupa dukung _comeback_ Bangtan! Soalnya Bangtan lagi _on_ **FIRE**!


End file.
